


What Happens In-Between: Lime is My Favorite

by closetranger



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sweet, sugary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetranger/pseuds/closetranger
Summary: Zach (Ivan's descendant) asks Riley out on a date, but Riley's never been on a date before. This takes place after the episode "Freaky Fightday".





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's against my theme, I know, but these two had some interesting chemistry in that episode.

     

     Riley was finishing washing dishes in the kitchen of the Dino Bite Cafe. He wanted to hurry to the track so he could exercise; however, as Riley went to collect some plates, Zach (Ivan's descendant) interrupted the process by jumping in front of him.

  
     "You're not supposed to be back here," Riley said maneuvering around Zach.

  
     "You know how I feel about rules," he smiled at Riley playfully.

  
     "I'm going to have to give you another lecture aren't I?" Riley looked at Zach and smiled as he grabbed some plates.

  
     "Actually I had something I wanted to ask you."

  
     Riley gave Zach a deadpan expression as he put the plates into the sink, "what?"

  
     "You want to go out with me?"

  
     Riley froze. He'd left the water running in the sink, and eventually it overflowed onto the floor, jerking him back into reality. He quickly turned off the water, "ah man," he said walking over to a nearby counter and grabbing a hand towel.

  
     "So?" Zach leaned against another counter and crossed his arms, studying Riley.

  
     Riley sopped the water on the floor with the towel, wrung it in the sink, and looked up at Zach. "I, um..."

  
     "Yes, or no?" Zach interrupted, eager for a proper response.

  
     "Yes," Riley answered almost instinctually, eager to dismiss the awkwardness that arose from the question.

  
     "Good," Zach lifted his head proudly. An expression Riley recognized from Ivan. "So, how does seven o'clock sound?"

  
     "It sounds fine," Riley replied robotically. He didn't want Zach to know what he was thinking or feeling.

  
     "Then it's a date." Zach walked out of the kitchen leaving Riley breathless. Riley turned around placing his hands on a counter, mouth agape and eyes wide. _What just happened?_ Riley thought to himself, parsing the events in his head over and over. Had Zach just asked him out? Riley didn't want to admit that he'd never been on a date before. He didn't like how shy he got when the subject came up. To him, that was a weakness he needed to work on.

  
     Riley stood up straight, pursed his lips, and proudly nodded his head a few times like a rooster. He'd been flirting with Zach, so he was jubilant that Zach took the initiative to ask him out. His smirk turned into a grin, and then a full-blown smile as he slightly bent a knee and pumped his fist. "Yessss," he said to himself. He then popped up, looking around awkwardly, hoping no one witnessed his display.

  
                                                                                                                                 ***

  
     Riley and Zach walked into the movie theater. Zach looked over at Riley and smiled, "you want popcorn or something?" Zach asked raising his eyebrows earnestly.

  
     "Yeah," Riley popped back, his voice slightly cracking, "let's get some." Riley was trying his hardest to behave as casually as possible. He wasn't the kind of person that grew nervous, so he didn't want Zach to notice that his palms were sweating incessantly.

  
     They walked up to the concession stand and got some popcorn. Then Riley noticed a slushy machine churning two flavors: cherry and lime.

  
     "Hey get a slushie," Riley pressed Zach.

  
     "Oh yeah?" Zach nodded at Riley. "What flavor?"

  
     They both smiled and said "lime" in unison before bursting into laughter.

  
     "Lime is my favorite," Zach said staring into Riley's green eyes.

  
     "Mine too," Riley looked back at Zach.

  
     For a moment the two stood transfixed- caught in each other's gaze.

  
     "Uh, excuse me?" the concession stand worker announced as he placed their drinks and popcorn on the counter. Zach and Riley both caught themselves and snapped back into the moment.

  
     "We should go to the movie," Zach's cheeks turned red.

  
     "Yeah," Riley muttered grabbing his drink and popcorn.

  
     They sat through a schlocky horror movie that had them laughing (much to the chagrin of the more frightened audience members). Riley had fought against much more daunting things in real life, and Zach loved horror movies. Zach leaned back in his chair and looked over at Riley who put a piece of popcorn in his mouth. He looked back at Zach and grinned awkwardly.

  
     "What?" He whispered.

  
     "I think you're cute," Zach stated matter-of-factly. "And I'm having a lot of fun with you."

     Riley's face blushed more intensely than it ever had. He beamed at Zach,"I uh, I'm having a lot of fun too." Zach wasn't the type to let the moment slip by. He put an arm behind Riley and grabbed his shoulder, firmly but gently. Riley looked at the hand on his shoulder, his breath slipping out of him again, and back at Zach who gave him a reassuring smile. _Okay Riley, breathe_ , he thought as he sat up in his chair. Riley looked at Zach and then rested his head on Zach's shoulder. In turn, Zach laid his cheek on Riley's head.

  
     After the movie the two walked along a sidewalk reminiscing over it.

  
     "Uh, that was so bad," Riley laughed.

  
     "But did you see those special effects?" Zach chimed in, only half serious.

  
     "Yes," Riley looked over at Zach, "and they were awful." They both laughed and then silently continued walking. Riley's mind was beset with ideas. He couldn't concentrate on any one thing: he was having a good time with Zach, he liked Zach, he hadn't had someone distract him like this before, this was his first date! "Zach, can I tell you something?"

  
     "Yeah, what is it?"

  
     "I've never been on a date before."

  
     "Huh?" Zach looked over at Riley and smirked.

  
     "What, are you making fun of me?"

  
     "I didn't say anything," he laughed at Riley's defensiveness.

  
     "It's just. I hate being caught off guard. I usually do everything in my power to make sure I'm never caught off guard. So this was a little... difficult for me."

  
     "Riley," Zach walked in front of Riley and placed his hands on Riley's shoulders. "I think you're over-thinking this."

  
     Riley smiled, "I do that a lot."

  
     "So instead of over thinking this, just go with your heart." Zach placed a hand on Riley's chest. Riley looked down at his hand, then back into his eyes.

  
     They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Riley looked at Zach's lips. He wanted to kiss him, but he was frozen. He'd never done anything like this before. Then Zach took it upon himself and placed his lips against Riley's. Riley jerked his head back, but Zach grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. Riley's hands fumbled at his sides until he decided to place them on Zach's cheeks.

  
     When Zach pulled away Riley kept his eyes closed as if he were savoring the kiss. Zach brushed his thumb against Riley's chin and Riley slowly opened his eyes. "That was my first kiss," Riley spoke in a hushed voice.

  
     "It wasn't so bad was it?" Zach threw an arm around Riley and continued walking with him.


End file.
